Until Forever is Past
by Kimberleigh
Summary: *Chapters 3+4 up!* What if Celebrian had NOT gone over the Sea? She was never waylaid by orcs, never posioned. What would happen and be different if anything? Slightly AU, because she remains.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sorry.  I know its non-canon, but I couldn't resist.  Let's see what happens when one life is saved.

Chapter 1

Year 2509 of the Third Age

                  Elrond greeted his wife with a quick kiss, taking her hands.

                  " I trust your trip was satisfying?" he asked in a low voice.

Celebrían leaned up, taking one more taste of his chapped lips.

                  " Aye. I was glad Nana sent extra guards.  We moved swifter and were able to defeat an orc band."  Seeing Elrond's dark and worried expression, she quickly added: " No one was injured, but if we had lagged a day, they would have caught us in the Pass of Caradhras and surely the outcome would have been different."

His brow puckered further.  Celebrían gently caressed his cheek, tilting her hand and causing her hair to ripple over her back in the most alluring way.

                  " You need not worry, Herven.  Twas my last journey for a while.  I believe I find you a far more attractive partner than solitude."

                  Elrond laughed a little.

                  " Anyone is better than solitude."

                  " Not Sauron," Celebrían reminded.

Elrond's bright countenance faded. His shoulders slumped a little and his demeanor shifted back towards the stern lord.  Celebrían sighed, shaking her head.

                  " Forgive me, Elrond, I just-"

                  " Nana!"

                  Two identical bodies slammed into her at a fast speed, planting twin kisses on either cheek and then trying to hug her at the same time.  Elrond was unwillingingly drawn into the jumble of arms containing his wife and sons.

                  " Nana, we missed you so much," Elladan kissed her cheek again.

                  " Aye, Ada is always in a foul mood when you leave.  If makes it hard for us to get anything our way," Elrohir added with a dimpled grin.

                  Celebrían swatted at him.

_*He has always been the heartbreaker with those dimples._

She shook her head, looking at the two generations before her and marveling at their identical bodies.  She finally lifted her chin and crossed her arms.

                  " I was going to remain here for the rest of my days, instead of returning to Lórien.  Do not already make me change my mind."

The twins smiled inwardly at the tender glance their father sent their mother. It was always reassuring to know their marriage was far from the political settlement that the rumors made it to be.

                  " Where is Arwen?" Celebrían asked.

                  " In the library, no doubt.  She has become a bookworm at Ada's leading," Elrohir answered, his gray eyes twinkling mischievously.

Elrond this time swatted at him with one hand; the other now protectively around Celebrían's waist as they slowly strolled towards their homely house.

                  " Is this true?  My little girl has turned to the numerous volumes of Imladris?" Celebrían asked.

Elrond shrugged.

                  " She enjoys it."

                  The twins delivered two more kisses on her cheeks before striding towards Glorfindel, to listen in to the Elf's words.  Celebrían smiled slightly.

                  " They have grown up.  They are Rangers, part of Imladris' head guard, and the heirs of Imladris," she hugged her husband's waist gently.

                  " They are great warriors," Elrond conceded, " As this war looms, I fear their skills will be called out to join the Rangers in Gondor."

Celebrían shook her head, looking up at him with a smile.

                  " They will listen to you before they do their Captain.  They respect your opinion," she rubbed his arm, " They know you have already lost so many to Sauron."

Elrond shrugged, hating his wife's perception.  She turned down his face.

                  " What haunts you now?"

He shook his head.

                  " I will not speak it in the open for even you may find it hard to believe."

~*~

                  Elrond sat on the edge of their bed, twisting his hands.  Celebrían sat beside him, beginning to undo his luxurious hair from its braids and bindings.

                  " We are all alone and no one will bother us," she said softly.

Elrond surprised her by putting his face in his hands.  Celebrían climbed off the bed, kneeling before him and moving his hands. Her eyes searched his.

                  " What is it?"

                  " I am so relieved you are here.  I saw…" his voice trailed off abruptly and his expression hardened, " It does not matter now.  You are safe."

                  " What?  What did you see?" Celebrían pressed.

Elrond pressed his lips together, finally consenting to her pressing.

                  " Your party lagged a day behind in its travel routine.  You were in the Pass of Caradhras and a band of orcs struck.  Everyone of your guard was killed and you," Elrond looked up at her, his eyes dark with grief, " And you were taken."

He opened his mouth to say more, but decided against it.  

                  Celebrían rose, pulling him close.  Elrond sighed.

                  " I am glad you are home safe."

She looked up at him with a smile.

                  " That seems to be a resounding thought with you."

                  " You did not see what I did," Elrond replied.

He rose with a sigh.

                  " Where are you going, Elrond?"

He glanced back at her and then at the night sky.  He smiled slightly.

                  " Forgive me.  It becomes a habit after two months."

                  " Stop locking yourself in that study.  Now come.  I am tired and there is no way that you are going to your study and leaving my bed cold."

~*~

                  Elrond turned over in the middle of the night to simply watch her sleep.  The moon lit her pale hair and skin with its silver light, causing her to seem to glow.  It was a relief just to have her here, safe and whole.

*No other vision has shaken me like that one. I do not know if I could have gone on if she indeed would have left these shores.  

He leaned a hand across, gently running a finger over her cheek.  She stirred slightly, making him draw back his hand quickly.  She only shifted, snuggling closer to her husband's warm body.

*I am so blessed to have her.

                  It was then he noted that two light eyes were watching him as steadfastly as his watched her.

                  " You are awake," she murmured.

He simply leaned over, kissing her forehead.

                  " Sleep, Bree."

She snuggled closer, laying her head in the crook of his shoulder.  She rubbed her head slightly against the smooth silk nightshirt.

                  " _Im meleth le_," she murmured.

He gently laid another kiss amidst her hair.

                  " I have never doubted that."

Celebrían just smiled, looking up at him.

                  " Sing for me."

Elrond began the soft lullaby he had found lulled her quickly to sleep even after all these years.  He watched her eyelids grow heavy and finally her submission into dreams.  He laid another kiss on her forehead.

*May she never be asked from my side.

~*~

                  The door creaked open a little, followed by whispers.

                  " You look.  I do not wish to."

                  " No, you.  You are the one that thought of this."

Arwen silenced her brothers, before peeking around the door.  She sighed in relief.

                  " They still wear nightclothes."

A sigh of relief went through them all.  The children could remember a few times when they had been surprised in the mornings at their parents' state of dress.

                  The three crept in.  Arwen carefully juggled the tray.  She set it aside, going to her father's side.

                  " Ada, Ada," she said softly.

Elrond's eyes opened almost instantly.  He blinked a few times, turning over and glancing at her.

                  " What is it, Undómiel?"  He sat up on his elbows, careful not to wake his still sleeping wife.  " Is something wrong?"

Arwen shook her head with a smile.  Elrond glanced over at the twins waking their mother.  His eyes immediately became wary.

                  " What do you three Balrogs want?"

                  Arwen simply kissed his cheek, sitting on the bed.

                  " I do not want anything Ada."

The twins sat the breakfast tray between their parents with much pomp and hurried talking.  Celebrían and Elrond exchanged a glance.  They put down the forks offered to them.  Elrond ran a hand over his hair with a sigh.

                  " What is it you two need to ask me that you try and butter up your mother for?  Could this not have waited until breakfast?"

                  " Breakfast was nearly three hours ago, Ada," Elladan replied softly while Elrohir just grinned, a little too cheekily for Elrond's liking.

                  Elrond shrugged.

                  " What is it then that you could not wait until I exited this room?"

The twins exchanged a glance.  Celebrían caught Elrond's lips tighten as Elladan took a step forward.

                  " Our Captain had relayed news to us.  He wishes to send us to Gondor, to Osgiliath."

Elrond glanced at Celebrían.  She wore a worried expression.  She made sat up and motioned for her robe.  Elladan handed it to her since he was the closest.  She rose, wrapping it firmly around her.

                  " Come, Arwen.  This is a discussion to be held between your father and brothers."

Celebrían met Elrond's eyes.

*Tell them you advise against it, but do not bar them from leaving.  

Elrond nodded slightly.

*I can no longer protect them as if they are children.  Sometimes I wish they had never grown up or had become healers.

Celebrían rubbed her husband's shoulder, before leaving them alone.

                  Elrond bid the twins to sit.  He sighed, before looking up at them.

                  " I will tell you that I am set against allowing you go to Gondor."  The twins' faces fell.  " But, you are past your fiftieth year.  I am not allowed to make such decisions for you.  You must decide yourself.  If you decide to go, then my blessings follow.  If not, then I am even happier."

                  " Ada, we do not wish to displease you," Elladan began.

Elrond shook his head.

                  " It does not displease me that you wish to serve your Captain.  I only fear that my sons may be struck by a stray arrow or worse," Elrond interrupted, " I know your skills surpass many, but there is always that small margin of chance that you deal with every time you wage a fight."

The twins nodded.  Elrond began to rise also.

                  " If you two will excuse me, I need to become presentable.  There were no guests this morning, were there?"

The twins shook their heads.  Elrond nodded briskly.  He disappeared around the corner into the private baths.  The twins exchanged mournful glances.

                  " What do we do?"

                  " One of us goes," Elladan answered, " And one stays here."

~*~

                  Arwen enjoyed listening to her mother sing.  The sweet soprano notes danced upon the bright morning air completed with the soft strumming of a harp.  Arwen leaned forward, her eyes bright as she watched her mother's long fingers brush the harp into submission.  Celebrían glanced over at her daughter, before ending the song.

                  " Nana, please continue.  It sounds so beautiful.  You never sing anymore because you are always…gone…"

Arwen's face immediately became apologetic.  Celebrían's eyes lightened with sadness.

                  " I know.  I have not been here very much, have I?"

Arwen shook her head. Celebrían bid her over.

                  " Put your hands here."

                  " Nana?"

                  " I think you should learn how to play."

                  Elrond watched the two with a sad smile.  

*Why could my sons not be content with Imladris?  

He scratched his head, turning into his study across the hall from Celebrían's.  He collapsed, looking at the many papers strewn about.  Elrond sighed, before setting to make some sense of their order.

~*~

                  Elladan sat in his mother's study, pretending to read, while in fact, he was busily listening to her lesson with Arwen.  

*She is home to stay.  Arwen has sorely needed her for the last few years.  

His thoughts turned to his brother.

*I hate being the eldest.  I was cheated out of Osgiliath.

He shrugged slightly to himself.

*Maybe it will not kill Ada so if he knows at least one of us remain.

Elladan shook his head, putting down the book.

*He will worry continuously anyways.  Elrohir said he did when I went with Mithrandir to Dol Guldur.

                  " Elladan, come join us," Arwen laughed.

Elladan let his book fall as he sat at his mother's feet.

*All shall be well.  It always ends well for the Sons of Elrond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

                  The twins were coming in from a late night archery practice.  Elladan had wished to soothe his fears that his brother might fall and seeing his brother's perfect aim had done the trick.  Elrohir paused suddenly.

                  " Listen," he whispered.

The soft strumming of a harp could be heard.

_*Nana's study?_

Elrohir glanced at his brother with a shrug and raised eyebrow.

_*We can at least check it out._

                  The two crept along the halls until they came to their mother's study.  They peered into it, but did not have to worry about being seen.  Celebrían sat at her husband's feet, her voice joining his in a beautiful harmony.  Elrond gently strummed the harp.  The twins exchanged surprised glances. They had never seen their father play any instrument.  Celebrían glanced up at her husband with a pleased smile.

                  " You learn quickly, Herven."

Elrond shrugged.

                  " It is easy."

                  " Tis your first time.  It took me more time to teach Arwen and she is far younger than you.  They say it is harder for you to learn things as you grow older."

                  Elrond merely raised his eyebrows, continuing the sweet melody.  His fingers then moved into the harmony causing Celebrían to close her eyes and smile as the music flowed from the large harp.

                  " I believe that applies only to Edain."

She sent him a smile.

                  " You have half of that race flowing in your veins."

                  " But I chose immortality," Elrond's voice had darkened.

                  " You miss him still?"

Elrond's strumming increased as he devoted all of his attention to the harp.  Celebrían turned, perching her elbows upon the cushion.

                  " You cannot hide anything from me, Herven.  I see through that mind of yours."

                  " Aye, I miss my brother.  Tis why I worry so for my sons."

                  " You have never spoken this before.  Go on."

                  The twins did not move.  Both knew they were intruding, but they wished to hear the reasons for their father's worry.  Elrond ceased the plucking of the strings and set his arms on his legs, stretching his long back.

                  " I fear that one of them will fall," Elrond looked at her, honesty brimming in his eyes, " There is no despair like that of a grieving twin. You wish that you were dead too for half of you is missing."

                  " Did you ever find what you were missing?"

Elrond hesitated.  Celebrían moved up to sit beside her husband.

                  " You will not hurt me, Elrond."

                  " You have filled some of it, but it is different from losing just a family member.  I may have mourned longer for Ereinion, but I wasted away at Elros' death."

Celebrían hugged him.

                  " What will you do?  Elrohir leaves in the morning."

Elrond drew her close.

                  " I will allow him to do as he wishes.  He is an adult in his second millennia.  I have no charge over his life.  He can handle it."

                  " Will Vilya follow them?"

The twins' eyes grew.  

_*Ada has Vilya?_

Elladan's eyes were too wide to respond to his brother.

                  " It always does.  I will despise the day I can no longer wear it."

Elrohir touched his brother's shoulder.  They crept down the hall, away from the room.  Celebrían looked down at Elrond.

                  " The twins are in and have finally decided to go to bed."

Elrond nodded, rising.

                  " Their steps are like those of lumbering trolls sometimes."

                  " Aye, but that is good sometimes, especially on nights like this."

Elrond left the harp alone, turning his finger to delicately begin his removal of her thin dress again.

~*~

                  " They know we were eavesdropping last night because Nana just innocently asked when we came in last night."

Elrohir looked up with a groan.

                  " Ada has the ears of-"

                  " Your steps should be lighter," Elrond refuted as he entered.

                  The twins both flushed.

                  " We just heard the music, Ada.  We are sorry."

Elrond just smiled slightly.

                  " You two do not need to lounge outside the door like two common criminals.  Your mother and I do not mind your presence.  We would have continued talking with or without your presence."

Elrohir looked down at his bow and then at his father.

                  " Is it true about the grief being thrice fold for a twin?"

Elrond clenched his son's shoulder.

                  " You will not fall."

                  " Aye, Ada has his little powers," Elladan tried to cheer up his brother.

_*Shut it, Elladan._

Elladan just held up his hands.

                  " Sassy this morning, little brother."

                  " You are annoying.  Sometimes I wonder how we are related," Elrohir threw a pillow.

                  Elladan caught it and had it flying back in a second.  Elrond ducked the pillows, finally grabbing one of his own to save himself.

*It seems as if they were little boys yesterday and were concentrated on their pillow fights.

The two sons put down their pillows, seeming to sense their father's thoughts.

                  " We will never fully grow up, Ada."

Elladan threw an arm around his father.

                  " Aye, Elrohir has to do this to prove he is grown."

                  " Have you proven it yet?" Elrohir shot back.

                  " No, but I do not need to.  I am the eldest."

Elrond smiled at their brotherly bickering.  

                  " I would rather you both went, but-"

                  " What?" Elladan asked.

                  Both twins were staring at him.

                  " Have you two ever fought without the other standing right beside you?"

They shook their heads.  

                  " Then there is your answer."

Elladan sent his father a smile.

                  " I can be packed in two minutes."

                  " Hurry then," Elrohir replied, " The rest of our traveling party will join us."

                  Elrohir glanced up at his father.

                  " Why?"

Elrond sighed.

                  " I would rather have you two together and know that you both are watching each others back, then have to continually worry about one.  It is comfort to know you two are together on the battlefield." Elrond gave a half-smile. " It always relieved Ereinion when Elros and I would go together on orc hunts and such.  Leastways, you can see how much Elladan wishes to go also."

Elrohir nodded.  He hesitantly embraced his father.

                  " Thank you."

Elrond returned it.

                  " Come.  Your party approaches."

~*~

                  The group of men filled the courtyard.  Elrond smiled as he descended.

                  " Arahad, the twins did not tell me the Dúnedain were going also."

The chieftain of the men easily dismounted, though the years showed with the gray in his hair.  

                  " Elrond, we will fight for our country."

                  " Yet you will not take the throne?"

Arahad simply shrugged.

                  " I am too old."

Elrond laughed.

                  His sons came clambered down the steps.  Elrohir gave a pitiful groan.

                  " Ada, why did you place so many steps in Imladris?"

Elrond only cocked on eyebrow.

                  " Do you need to remain here and learn how many exactly there are?"

Elrohir quickly straightened, reaching out to catch arms with his distant kin.

                  " Good day to you, Arahad."

Arahad laughed.  His eyes glanced behind Elrond and they widened slightly.

                  " Is that your wife?"

                  Elrond turned, seeing Celebrían leading Arwen from the library.

                  " The blonde is their mother."

Arahad nodded.

                  " I shall not tease you boys then for your Elvin beauty.  With blood like that of my ancestor Elros in it and your mother, I can see why you have been graced with such features."

The twins only grinned.  They moved away, beginning to ready their horses with their light packs.

                  " Watch them for me, Arahad," Elrond said softly, " I fear them going to Gondor, so close to Mordor."

                  " We head first down the Anduin, to the Marshes, and then to Gondor.  It is customary to show what has been committed by Sauron in order for my men to fight better against the foes."

Elrond nodded.

                  " I wish you a well journey."

~*~

                  Elrond sat in his study, staring at a sheet of paper without really reading it.  Erestor entered, shaking his head.

                  " You could convince anyone you were really working," Erestor paused, his eyes twinkling, " Were not the paper upside down."

Elrond turned it the right way, his ears flushing.  Erestor sat on the chair in front of the desk.

                  " They will be fine.  We sent some of our best archers also."

Elrond still shrugged.  Erestor stood.

                  " Glorfindel went with them."

Elrond's face lost much of its strained expression.

                  " That eases my soul a bit."

A cough came from the door.  The two Elves glanced up.  Celebrían simply raised her eyebrows.  Erestor sent her a respectful head nod before retreating out and closing the study door behind him.

                  Celebrían knelt by Elrond's side.

                  " It is so dark in here," she wrinkled her nose, " Do you ever open the drapes?"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I prefer the candlelight."

She shook her head, rising again.

                  " If you wish to be a blind old Elf, then stop me, but I must have some sun in here.  Anar was created to shield away evil."

Elrond dropped a hand in his head.

                  " Yet is does not stop Sauron."

Celebrían tugged on the jammed drapes.  She finally sighed.

                  " Elrond, I am in need of your strength."

He merely looked up, smiling at the sight of her flushed cheeks.

                  " I do not wish the light."

She planted two angry hands on her hips.

                  " Elrond Peredhel, you will help your wife."

Elrond stood tugging slightly on the rope.  The curtains gave way in a second.

                  " Are you happy, _Vessë_?"

Celebrían nodded.

                  She bent beside him again.

                  " You have cooped yourself in here again.  What calls for your attention?"

                  " Dol Guldur's power increases with each day.  I fear that one day Sauron shall walk free from those woods."

                  " Have you alerted Thranduil?"

Elrond chuckled a little.

                  " With all the evil he combats there, I doubt he needs any warning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Year 2851 of the Third Age

                  Elrond greeted the Istar.

                  " Mithrandir, it has been long since you have come to my halls.'

The gray robed wizard smiled kindly.

                  " It is a joy to come where there is only peace and harmony."

Elrond merely nodded his thanks for the compliment.  Mithrandir's eyebrows arched.

                  " Dare I think that is the long absent lady of Imladris?"

Elrond glanced, seeing his wife coming slowly.  She looked becoming, dressed in a gown of palest silver that shimmered in the sunlight.

                  " Aye.  Celebrían," Elrond took her hand, " This is the Istar, Mithrandir."

Celebrían curtsied slightly.

                  " Tis a pleasure, Mithrandir."

                  " The same, m'lady."

                  Mithrandir moved on.  Celebrían tugged on Elrond's sleeve.

                  " May I speak with you, Peredhel?"

Elrond glanced at her.

                  " I cannot leave now, Bree.  Once your parents arrive, I am expected to begin the council.  Mithrandir has brought me disturbing news from Dol Guldur."

Celebrían nodded with a sigh.  Elrond tipped up her chin.

                  " Is it that important, _elvëa vessenya **(My starlike wife)**_?"

Celebrían shook her head.

                  " It can wait."

Elrond kissed her hand.

                  " Thank you.  I will report directly to your study after the council."

Celebrían watched him go with a shrug.

                  " If he so wishes it."

~*~

                  Elrond rose, his eyes gazing over every member in the council.  He nodded to himself.  It was a beautiful showing.  Galadriel finally tapped her fingers impatiently.

                  " Why have you called us so hastily, Elrond?"

Elrond's eyes turned to her and she closed her mouth, though her eyes never wavered from his.  Elrond made a motion for Mithrandir to take the audience.

                  " I have recently returned from Dol Guldur."  Mithrandir sighed.  "Sauron yet lives.  He is seeking the One Ring and seeking it, his very thought is bent on it.  He is also seeking the other Ringbearers to bring them under his control."

                  " What of the three Ringbearers of the Elvish Rings?  Why do they not openly assail Sauron?  Surely their power-"

                  Elrond was on his feet.

                  " Hold your tongue, Saruman."

The white haired and robed Istar raised his head with a solemn look.

                  " I am merely commenting."

                  " Do not take the Elves for fools.  No Ringbearer would openly assail Sauron.  If you have read the volumes saved from Eregion, you would have found Celebrimbor's tale of the making of the Rings.  Sauron never touched the Three, but they are still subject to the One.  If the Ringbearers revealed themselves, you would have three Elves wielding Sauron's power.  No good would come of it," Elrond finished.

                  " Why are you so antsy about this subject, Elrond?" Saruman asked.

                  Elrond lifted his chin.

                  " I wear no ring, Saruman, if you are asking me that.  If you remember correctly also, these rings are what the last of the line of Fingolfin fought against.  I will do the same."

Saruman tapped his chin.  Galadriel's eyes met his for a second.  Her eyes narrowed.

                  " I agree with Elrond.  The Three are no match for Sauron, if the One is recovered."

                  " What do you propose then, _Vessë_?" Celeborn asked softly.

                  Galadriel turned her eyes to Mithrandir.

                  " You know the situation best.  What do you suppose, Mithrandir?"

Mithrandir twisted his coarse gray robes between his fingers, his hands of sudden interest to him.

                  " I propose an attack upon Dol Guldur." He looked up.  " The Dúnedain can be summoned from Gondor.  Elves from all the Realms can come also.  We drive Sauron back to Mordor.  Thranduil would lend as much aid as we need for his forests to be clean again.  He would lend his own children probably."

Elrond drummed his lips with his long fingers.

                  " I agree to it also."

Saruman shook his head, standing.

                  " I believe not that the One will ever be found again in Middle Earth.  Into the Anduin it fell and long ago, I deem, it was rolled into the Sea.  There it shall lie until the end, when all this world is broken and the deeps are removed."

Galadriel's heart sunk as many around the council began to nod their heads.  Her stricken face met Elrond's.  He only shook his head, glanced down at Mithrandir.  Elrond then stood and the murmurs silenced.

                  " Nonetheless I forebode that the One will yet be found, and has been, and then war will rise again and in that war this Age will be ended.  Indeed, in a second darkness it will end unless some strange chance delivers us that mine eyes hath not seen yet."

Mithrandir's eyes glanced at every one of the council members as he spoke.

                  " Many are the strange chances of the world," his eyes turned up to Elrond, " And help shall often come from the hands of the weak, when the Wise falter."

                  Saruman lifted his proud chin a bit more, catching the hinted reference.  Elrond stood.

                  " How many agree with Saruman?"

Galadriel looked at her husband with a relieved look when he kept his hand down.  He simply reached over, taking hers in his own.

                  " How many with Mithrandir?"

Only Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and Círdan sided with the gray robed wizard.  Elrond sighed.

                  " Then we will do as the majority has spoken."

Saruman approached Elrond.

                  " I believe you have just revealed the Three Ringbearers with that vote."

Elrond gave nothing away with his stony expression.

                  " I revealed nothing.  I would wish to undermine Sauron before he seeks the death of those I love."

                  " Like that dream?  Your vision of Celebrían in Caradhras?"

Elrond's eyes hardened.  Saruman leaned down.           

                  " Sauron knows what you hold dear.  You best pray the ring upon your finger is never needed to be used against him."

                  " I have no ring."

Elrond abruptly turned away.  Saruman took leave of the council and began to make a mental list of ways to find the Ring, for in his heart, he desired to wield it.

~*~

                  Elrond entered his study and slammed the door shut.  He pulled Vilya from his finger, watching it tumble onto his desk.  He laid his head upon his desk, resting his chin upon his hands as he stared at the sapphire ring.

                  " I thought you would forget."

Celebrían entered.  She pulled him up, placing the ring back around his finger.  She led him into her study, pushing him to sit upon a bed of cushions.  

                  Elrond closed his eyes as she settled behind the harp, gently beginning to strum a favorite melody of his.  He could feel every tendon in his body beginning to relax.

                  " What is it you wished to speak of?"

Celebrían merely began to sing with the harp.  Elrond did not question her further, letting the notes carry his tension away.

                  Arwen paused at the door with her grandparents.  The gentle hum of the harp greeted them.  She smiled at her father's relaxed form lying upon a few cushions.  Everyone in the homely house had heard his study door slam.  Galadriel caught her daughter's eyes.  Celebrían let the song end.

                  " Go on," Elrond bade, lifting a hand tiredly.

                  " We have guests, Elrond."

                  Elrond opened one eye before sitting up slightly.

                  " Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen."

Arwen plopped beside him, giggling when she received a kiss pressed to the side of her head.  Galadriel smiled.  Elrond was as devoted to his work, as he was to his family. 

                  " That was the worst council I believe we have ever had."

Galadriel nodded.  She glanced at her daughter.

                  " Please play, Celebrían.  You have always had such a talent."

                  " Elrond plays better than I," Celebrían replied.

                  " Then you play, Elrond.  I wish to hear some music."

                  Elrond rose slowly, taking Celebrían's place.  Celebrían leaned over her husband's shoulder, guiding his hands for the first few measure of the song.  Galadriel sat beside her granddaughter, scooting for Celeborn to sit also.  Mithrandir and Círdan entered a few moments later.  They stood in the doorway, allowing the music to push away the anger at Saruman's protest and win.  Elrond finished, glancing up at his daughter.  Arwen silently removed herself, closing the study door behind her.

                  " Saruman knows I have a ring.  He also knows other things that unnerve me," Elrond softly strummed the harp in an unknown melody.

                  Mithrandir leaned against his staff.

                  " I believe he has studied far too deeply into Sauron's devices.  I fear he is turning to dark thoughts."

Elrond shook his head.

                  " I fear more for the Three at this moment."  He glanced up, momentarily suspending the song, " Though many suspect their beholders, I have never heard any Elf make the absurd suggestion of using them to battle Sauron."

                  " He did that only to get your goat, in a matter of speaking," Mithrandir looked at the Elves, who were sending him odd looks, " Tis a Shire term for annoying."

The Elves nodded in understanding.

                  " Get your goat?" Círdan rubbed his bearded chin, " Interesting.  I never thought anyone taking my goat was annoying."

Mithrandir rolled his eyes at the obvious teasing.

                  " I have yet to see an Elf with a goat."

Elrond laughed at that, surprising them all.  Celebrían's face had spread into a smile also.

                  " Ask Elladan about his first pet."

~*~

                  Celebrían sat at the carved bench before her mirror, gently brushing her hair.

                  " Elrond."

Her husband glanced up from the papers he was trying to make some semblance of.

                  " Yes?"

                  " How do you think Elladan and Elros are?"

Elrond put down his papers.

                  " I believe they are fine."

                  " What about Arwen?"

Elrond was increasingly becoming worried at his wife's absentminded talking.  He rose, taking the brush and beginning to brush her hair.

                  " Why all the questions, _vessenya_?"

                  Celebrían shook her silvery-gold hair.  

                  " I do not know.  I just think…"

_*Are you trying to tell me something?_

Celebrían looked up guiltily.  

                  " I always have been a terrible liar."

Elrond lifted her hair up to gently begin to braid it, waiting, allowing her to collect her thoughts.

                  " I believe I am pregnant."

Elrond nearly jumped out of his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

                  Celebrían laid her head on his shoulder.

                  " You do not speak much, Herven."

Elrond kissed her forehead.

                  " What is there to speak?  I am more than surprised."

                  " You have never shown so much apathy in the begetting of your children."

Elrond hastily sat up, the light illuminating his raven dark hair.

                  " Forgive me, Celebrían.  Forgive me for being so stupid."

He hugged her to him with an apologetic kiss.  Celebrían gently laid another kiss on his lips.

                  " The council still weighs heavily on your mind."

Elrond nodded.  

                  The two were silent for a long time and Celebrían was sure Elrond had drifted off to sleep. He suddenly turned his head.

                  " What do you think it will be?  We already have at least one of each gender."

Celebrían smiled demurely.

                  " As long as it is not twins again, I will be happy with whatever the gender is."

Elrond kissed her forehead.

                  " Twins run strong in both our families."

She groaned.

                  " I know.  I have Elladan and Elrohir to prove it."

~*~

                  Arwen could hear her mother's laughter already and cleared the corner.  She smiled, loving seeing her parents so close to each other.  Her father was busily teasing her mother.  Arwen could tell by the way his stern face had lightened into the looks of one of her twin brothers' mischievous faces.

                  " Ada."

Elrond let an arm fall around her neck also.

                  " What a treat.  To have both the ladies of Imladris escort me to breakfast.  Why, is there not an Elf worthy of your hand, Undómiel?"

Arwen just laughed at his playful undertone.

                  " Not one you have not scared off."

Elrond just shrugged.

                  " You are my Undómiel, my baby."

                  Arwen caught her mother's poke to her father's ribs.  Elrond tensed, moving away from her tickling fingers.

                  " Maybe not my baby anymore."

                  " What?" Arwen's head swung up.

Her parents suddenly looked like two young children caught in a naughty act.  Elrond simply squeezed her arm.

                  " We will speak of it after breakfast."

Arwen nodded.  She glanced at her mother, but her mother was busy looking ahead.

                  " Elrond, there are quite a few Edain here today…  My word," Celebrían picked up her skirts taking off at a sprint.

Elrond was not too far behind, his face suddenly as pale as the moon.  

                  " Get him up to a healing room.

~*~

                  Elrond bent over him, carefully opening one closed eye.

                  " He is out cold."

                  " Will he be ok, Ada?  We have been traveling for a week straight.  He was our last healer."

Elrond looked up at his son.

                  " Elrohir, go outside.  Take a bath and then try to keep your sister calm."  Elrohir did not move.  " Please."

Elrohir nodded.  Elrond looked over at his wife.

                  " I need to prepare his shoulder.  Get Glorfindel in here.  I want to know exactly what happened."

~*~

                  Glorfindel closed his eyes once he sat down, refusing to watch the procedure.

                  " We were doing a routine crossover into Mordor territory.  We go from Osgiliath traveling with the river towards Minas Morgul.  A scream resounded in the air, a Nazgûl scream.  We were doomed from the moment it sounded.  Orcs fell upon us, as did the Wraiths.  It seems they are running low on Elves to mutilate and use for breeding."  Glorfindel shuddered a bit.  "Thankfully your sons are well trained.  We were able to pull back, but they pursued us. I have the hilt of the sword, which struck Elladan.  It is a wraith's sword."

Elrond's face fell.  He glanced up at Celebrían. 

                  " Were there any pieces remaining?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

                  " There is no way to know."

~*~

                  Galadriel entered the healing house, seeing most of the household of Elrond sitting outside one room.  She went to the door and lightly knocked on it.

                  " Elrond?"

Glorfindel opened the door.  He put a finger to his lips.

                  " Elrond sleeps finally.  Elladan is stable, but we do not know if any slivers remain."

He allowed Galadriel inside.  Elrohir scrambled up, but Glorfindel held up a hand.

                  " Please go and sit back down, Elrohir."

Elrohir paid no heed and pushed by. Glorfindel just sighed, closing the door before any other family members tried to run through.

                  Elrohir caught sight of his father dozing lightly in the corner.  Their mother sat in his lap, gently brushing his hair and keeping him in his dreams.  She caught Elrohir's eyes.

_*Do not upset your brother.  He can hear you._

Elrohir took his brother's clammy hand.

                  " Elladan?"

Glorfindel moved a chair so Elrohir could sit beside his brother.  Elrohir took it thankfully.  Celebrían softly rose, going to kneel beside her son.  Elrohir looked down at her, one tear trailing down his cheek.

                  " So this is what Ada meant?"

Celebrían laid a hand to Elladan's heart and then to Elrohir's.

                  " Your hearts still beat strongly.  This can be overcome."

She kissed his forehead.

                  " It is not lost until there is no heartbeat, and even then, there is still hope sometimes."

Elrohir just nodded, turning his attention back to his comatose brother.

~*~

                  Elrohir watched his father jump to his feet suddenly.  His father washed a small knife hastily, cutting into the new bandages and then into the wound itself.  Elladan arched up against the pain.  Elrohir watched in near horror, echoes of screamed pain resonating in his mind.

                  " Ada, what-"

Celebrían pulled her son away, dropping her head onto his shoulder, as she kept him a little off to the side from the main area.

                  " Glorfindel, hand me that cloth and then those tweezers."

                  Celebrían had to note with a smile Glorfindel's sudden greenness around the gills.  Elrond took no notice, his eyes set forward.

                  " Someone else come over here and aid me."

Elrohir pushed by quickly.

                  " Take that lamp and keep it so I have light on the wound at all times."

Elrond deftly cut a little deeper into the infected and blackened skin.  Elladan let out a soft moan before he paled considerably.  Galadriel stood then, her hands hovering just outside Elladan's temples to stabilize him.  Elrond bit his upper lip.  He could see the sliver.

                  " No one move," he ordered.

With a shaking hand, he snatched the long sliver from its place stuck deep in Elladan's shoulder.  Elrond let loose a pent up sigh, shaking his head slightly and wiping his face.  Celebrían brought a towel to him.

                  " You have blood all over your hands.  You will scare the Household to death if you go out like this.  Wash your face."

                  Elrohir watched his mother carefully sew up the cut.

                  " How did Ada know?"

Celebrían shrugged.

                  " He has done this before.  He will simply doze off and it is revealed to him.  He did it when Glorfindel received the poisoned dart."

She gently wrapped the soft cloth around the sewn up wound just as Elrond came out from a room nearby, drying his face off.

                  " How is he?" Elrond asked.

Celebrían nodded.

                  " Improved.  I believe if he survives tonight, then he is out of the hard places."

Elrond rubbed the back of his neck with the towel, dropping it then so he could tie back his hair.

                  " Let us go face the rest of the family."

Galadriel joined them.  

                  " Thank you," was all Elrond said.

She just nodded.

                  " He is my grandson, Elrond."

Elrond exchanged a glance with Celebrían.

_*Should we tell them now?_

Celebrían shook her head.

_*Once we are sure Elladan is out of trouble, then we can share._

                  Arwen stood, searching her father's eyes.  She took his hands and many smiled at the image of the father and daughter.

_*The Halfelven and Undómiel.  It would make a fitting tale, Herven._

Elrond sent his wife a half-smile.  He turned to direct his words to all.

                  " If he survives tonight then he is home free and we expect full recovery. Tonight is crucial, so all I can say is go, eat and try to sleep."

                  " Will he be ok, Ada?" Arwen asked softly.

Elrond ruffled her dark locks.

                  " If I have a say in it, he will."

She grinned, leading her father over to the seats.  Celebrían smiled, watching her daughter curl up beside Elrond.

                  " She has always been her father's daughter," Celebrían said sadly to her mother, " I was ever in Lórien in her teen years.  The twins lean towards I, Elladan the most, but Elrohir is a distinct mix.  I wonder…" she caught herself.

Galadriel sent her an assessing glance.

                  " Is there something you have not told us?"

Celebrían sighed, knowing it futile to keep the secret from her mother's perceptive eyes.

                  " We were going to tell the Household and such after we were sure Elladan was fine.  News of it now would only be dampened if Elladan…" Celebrían did not finish.

Galadriel merely smiled.

                  " In the eyes of the Elves, you and Elrond are breeding your own army to go against Sauron."

Celebrían pushed her mother.  Elrond glanced their way with raised eyebrows.  Celebrían only rolled her eyes.

_*My mother thinks we are breeding our own army._

Elrond chuckled.  Arwen looked up at him.

                  " What is it, Ada?"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Nothing.  Just something your Daernaneth said.  She is quite a joker."

Arwen's eyebrows rose.  

                  " Ada, did you take any of that pain medication that was meant for Elladan?"

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Undómiel, what makes you think that?"

Arwen just grinned.

                  " You are acting crazy."

Elrond took a pillow, laying it in his lap so his daughter could nap.

                  " It is what thousands of years do to you."


End file.
